Usuario:Robert S.T.A.R.S
None on my team gets left behind. Mis Contribuciones en RE Wiki * Mis páginas favoritas * Chris Redfield. * R.P.D. ' * 'S.T.A.R.S. ' * 'B.S.A.A. ' 'Unknown File "S" S-Proyect= Este proyecto personal actualmente esta en "Construcción", mi objetivo es narrar la Historia de Resident Evil desde la infancia de los hermanos Redfield, casi todo los hechos referentes a la Historia se van agregando en sentido cronológico según el orden de fecha de lanzamiento de los juegos, es decir, suceso tras suceso y sin romper la intriga de la serie mientras que otras partes se agregan de la forma que yo considere apropiada. La introducción esta casi completada y todos los demás capítulos (hechos ocurridos) actualmente están en plena reconstrucción manteniéndose como borradores que pronto estarán completados y publicados pues tengo la historia desde RE1 hasta RE6 faltando solo acomodarla toda y agregar la de RE Rev2. He escogido esta Wiki porque no encontré otro lugar más apropiado para guardar el proyecto. Toda información es proveniente de los juegos, archivos, informes y otras fuentes oficiales, es decir, que nada de lo agregado es falso. IMPORTANTE *Al empezar a leer se puede activar el reproductor que fue añadido a cada parte de la historia. *Para escuchar los OSTs de los reproductores sin problemas se debe parar primero el OST que se reproduce automáticamente, ubicado al inicio del perfil bajo el estado de salud. ''' *Para la Historia del Incidente de la Mansión he tomado en cuenta la mayoría de las versiones incluyendo especialmente las del 1, Remake y The Umbrella Chronicles. |-|1) Preludio="vj7-3R5gvaw" '''Preludio 1988, los hermanos Redfield, Chris y Claire pierden a sus padres a temprana edad teniendo Chris 11 años y Claire solo 5 años, nacidos uno en el '79 y otro en el '73. Unos años después teniendo Claire 9 años y Chris 15 estos viven con sus abuelos los cuales mueren al año siguiente en 1989. Chris desde su niñez siempre quiso ser Capitán de un barco, años más tarde teniendo alrededor de 17 a 18 años de edad, dejo la universidad y se unió a la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos sirviendo como piloto y artillero, mientras que Claire se convirtió en una estudiante universitaria y empezó a sentir gustos por las motocicletas de estilo Harley. Una vez estando en las Fuerza Aérea y con el paso de los años, Chris además de tener la habilidad para adquirir conocimientos como piloto de aeronaves demostró ser bueno con las armas de fuego y también fue entrenado rigurosamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con el cuchillo de combate, participando en misiones en el extranjero. Fue descrito por sus comandantes como «intransigente», «dotado de una dedicación inquebrantable» y poseedor de «un alto nivel de adaptación». Sin embargo, fueron estas cualidades las que le valieron sus insignias aunque también las que le llevaron a enfrentarse directamente a sus superiores, Chris estaba entrando constantemente en conflictos directos con ellos ya que había desobedecido una orden al ir a rescatar a un camarada cuando sus líderes se lo prohibieron. Incapaz de resolver estas disputas, él eligió el camino de la jubilación anticipada teniendo alrededor de 23 a 24 años de edad. Tras retirarse de la Fuerza Aérea, Chris fue seguido de cerca por las Fuerzas Especiales de Raccoon City, los S.T.A.R.S., en especial por su viejo amigo Barry Burton, el cual fue un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea de los EE.UU que sirvió en la misma unidad que Chris, y quien se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos. Barry salió de la Fuerza Aérea y se había unido a la recientemente creada unidad especial de Tácticas Especiales y Servicios de Rescate, los S.T.A.R.S., en la cual empleo su vasto conocimiento en armas. Cuando Chris fue eventualmente dado de alta de la Fuerza Aérea entonces Barry se reunió con él y logró convencerlo de unirse a S.T.A.R.S. junto a con él. |-|2) Los S.T.A.R.S.="Z77gGDvkNQI" Los S.T.A.R.S. Al Chris unirse a ese escuadrón se le asignó el puesto de «Tirador designado» del Equipo Alfa, es decir, batidor o francotirador lo que consistente en abrir y reconocer el terreno. Como tal, de él se esperaba una habilidad excepcional en el tiro y combate, así como una gran capacidad en el uso de diversas armas. Fue precisamente en esta división del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, la R.P.D., en el que destacó gracias a su destreza en el manejo de armas de cualquier tamaño y a su capacidad para emplearlas de la manera más expeditiva. El rendimiento de Chris durante su periodo en S.T.A.R.S. fue ejemplar y a muy corto tiempo fue asignado al equipo Alfa. Chris parecía haber encontrado el lugar ideal para él mientras que Claire cursaba estudios en otra ciudad lejos de Raccoon City. Chris conoció allí a los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S., de los equipos Alfa y Bravo los cuales estaban formados cada uno por 5 miembros y un piloto de helicóptero. En el Equipo Bravo se encontraban; Enrico Marini el cual destacó en sus años de servicio por ser un gran militar y un agente muy competente, su gran experiencia y su dedicación al cuerpo le valió el respeto en sus años en los S.T.A.R.S. y para la fecha era el Capitán del equipo Bravo. Kenneth Sullivan, era un miembro veterano de los S.T.A.R.S. licenciado en Química y trabajaba exclusivamente realizando investigaciones en el laboratorio de los S.T.A.R.S. Richard Aiken, el encargado de las comunicaciones del Equipo Bravo. Forest Speyer, un ex-militar y miembro muy admirado de la unidad debido a su gran profesionalidad y su gran fama de tirador. Edward Dewey, él fue catalogado como el piloto de helicóptero de dicho equipo y hombre de seguridad de respaldo. El Equipo Alfa era el equipo principal de la unidad, estaba formado por; Brad Vickers, un piloto de helicóptero y especialista en computación. Joseph Frost, originalmente del equipo Bravo, fue ascendido al Equipo Alfa para servir como mecánico especialista de vehículos, muchos miembros del equipo Bravo estaban celosos de su promoción, él era joven, entusiasta y muy curioso. Albert Wesker, lider de misión, Capitán del Equipo Alfa y de toda la unidad completa. Barry Burton, viejo amigo de Chris y quien hizo que este se uniera a los S.T.A.R.S. se desempeñaba como hombre de respaldo y especialista en armas, era el encargado de encontrar las provisiones para dicha unidad. Jill Valentine, siendo la única de hija del famoso ladrón Dick Valentine, Jill desde muy joven aprendió el peculiar estilo de vida de su padre. Este le enseñó todo lo que sabía en el negocio, como a forzar cerraduras, entrar en lugares sin ser detectada, incluso a caminar sobre una escalera sin provocar un sólo ruido en la madera, pero tras ser encarcelado por sus crímenes este le pidió a ella que no siguiera sus pasos. Jill se unió a la Fuerza Armada de los Estados Unidos, específicamente al programa de entrenamiento de la Fuerza Delta, donde obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones en desactivación de bombas. Fue así como los S.T.A.R.S. dieron con ella, no importa como había aprendido lo que sabía, si era útil en una misión estaba dentro y con el entrenamiento de su padre Jill consiguió entrar al Equipo Alfa sin problemas. Es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aparte es diestra en el manejo de varias armas, así como una experta en el arte de abrir cerraduras. Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine se conocieron en los S.T.A.R.S. donde formaron una gran amistad con lo que parecian ser sentimientos ocultos entre ambos. Con el tiempo Chris participo en muchos eventos y competencias de la R.P.D. junto con otros miembros como Forest Speyer, el cual llego a ser amigo de Chris. Los dos mantenían una amistosa rivalidad, ya que Chris también era un excelente tirador y le había ganado en dichos eventos de la R.P.D. Durante su estadía en los S.T.A.R.S. Chris y los demás miembros crearon grandes lazos de amistad, el Capitán Wesker tenia mucha confianza en Chris y lo consideraba uno de sus mejores hombres, al punto que llego a entrenarlo personalmente. Barry Burton, como encargado de encontrar las provisiones como armas y municiones para los S.T.A.R.S. contactó a su amigo cercano Robert Kendo, hermano de Joseph Kendo "Joe". Robert era el dueño de la tienda de armas Kendo Gun Shop. El motivo de que Barry lo contactase era para algo especial, encargarle la creación de las armas oficiales de los S.T.A.R.S. a lo que Kendo acepto. Tiempo después Kendo envió un fax a la oficina de S.T.A.R.S. diciendo que tenía buenas noticias para ellos de parte de su hermano. Joe había terminado la nueva pistola de uso oficial, la Beretta M92F custom, la cual él la llamaba "Samurai Edge". Esta era el arma más equilibrada de las armas de Kendo. Joe dijo: "Si no le dáis al objetivo con esto, tendríais que llevar un chupador en lugar de un arma en la pistolera". Las armas se repartirían con la documentación apropiada. Kendo estaba seguro de que los sorprendería cuando vieran las excelentes piezas que utilizaron para las Samurai Edge, diciendo al final del fax "Sé que querréis darle las gracias a la buena gente que lo ha desarrollado". La Samurai Edge fue puesta en servicio en diciembre de 1996, tuvo que ser calibrada para tener un cartucho de 9 mm al igual que la Beretta estándar de la R.P.D., se le agrego una capacidad en el cargador de 15 rondas, miras y puntos fijos, capaces de producir un perforamiento de 2 pulgadas a 25 metros de distancia, sin presentar ninguna variación después de 3.000 rondas, capaces de doble acción del fuego y de uso ambidiestro, estando descargada su peso no podia exceder de 35 onzas. Después de casi un año de experimentos y pruebas, el jefe de la R.P.D. Brian Irons, aprobó el concepto de la Samurai Edge en Febrero de 1998. Los prototipos fueron probados por ciertos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. entre ellos Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton y Albert Wesker. Después de recibir unos pocos ajustes, la versión final de la Samurai Edge fue emitida por primera vez en Junio. Dicha versión fue anfitriona de una amplia gama de características no presentes en la Beretta 92F estándar, los paneles de agarre envolventes se ampliaron y se extienden por debajo del cargador y fueron hechos en madera con inserciones de retroceso de absorción sintéticos sobre los paneles laterales y de cintura. Este diseño de agarre también requirió la sustitución de la tapa de resorte del martillo que normalmente tenía un anillo de cordón en el extremo. Otras modificaciones incluyen una corredera de brigada más pesada que le permitía soportar el disparo de rondas de presión más alta velocidad, el objetivo de las miras, un retén de la corredera extendida y un barril de acero inoxidable. Kendo también inserto en cada arma un logo de los S.T.A.R.S., colocado sobre el lado izquierdo de la corredera por debajo de la ventana de expulsión y en un medallón en el centro de cada panel de agarre. Con el paso del tiempo los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. fueron haciendo más modificaciones a sus Samurai Edges debido a sus preferencias personales, el modelo de Chris había sido actualizado con una corredera de brigada de peso medio y de acabado azúl, un gatillo plateado, se le hicieron menores cambios internos para que fuese un arma de competencia capaz. La de Jill había sido personalizada con un martillo y corredera de brigada estandard y el logo de la empuñadura ahora tenia un tono mucho más brillante en azul. El modelo de Barry tuvo una versión muy personalizada a la cual se agrego un cargador de balas de calibre 40 S&W, cañón y corredera más largos para aumentar la precisión y la estabilidad, esta Beretta parecía ser del modelo 96F. El modelo del Capitán Wesker es el más modificado, con la excepción del modelo de Barry, tiene ubicado en la parte más baja posible el suiche de seguridad, sustituido con partes de Inox, es decir, acero inoxidable. Además cuenta con un martillo esqueleto y una mira de Brigadier. Esta arma también cuenta con un carril integrado de Vertec en la parte inferior del marco, así como una cola de cuerno castor, característica que se introdujo de la 92 Combat durante las etapas de diseño, pero nunca se puso en producción. Posee un gran silenciador extraíble que silencia lo suficientemente, se puede montar directamente en el marco de un solo toque. El modelo con silenciador se instala directamente en el barril, la precisión no empeora debido a que no se utiliza un freno de retroceso más corto. Todos los demás miembros como Brad, Enrico, Richard por ejemplo, poseen igualmente modelos personalizados. Además de las Samurai Edge, los S.T.A.R.S. usaban otras armas como la escopetas de asalto similares a las M5, subfusiles de asalto como los Heckler & Koch MP5, cuchillos especiales de combate. Barry por su parte, poseía una Mágnum Colt Phyton 357 de calibre 44 con capacidad para 6 balas. El principal vehículo de transporte de los S.T.A.R.S. eran 2 helicópteros Bell UH-1 Iroquois y en cuanto a los uniformes, cada miembro de la unidad llevaba una camisa a excepción de Forest, quien sólo llevaba su chaleco antibalas azul con el emblema de los S.T.A.R.S. sobre la manga izquierda, Richard por su condición de piloto tenia el emblema de la R.P.D. en la manga de su camiseta y en el frente, usaba un chaleco M69 Flak adecuado para misiones y la habilidad de este. Jill tenía un chaleco azul que aportaba protección a los hombros y usaba una boina azul con el logo de S.T.A.R.S. en el frente. Wesker usaba un chaleco negro, una camisa azul y unas gafas oscuras junto con un micro. El chaleco de Chris estaba equipado con una funda para su cuchillo de combate, usaba una camisa blanca con el logo de S.T.A.R.S. en los hombros, sus pantalones tenían rodilleras. Algunos oficiales tenían fundas en las piernas, Barry tenía una funda de cuero para su Mágnum. La mayoría de los miembros tenían guantes sin dedos para tácticas especiales, relojes especiales de uso exclusivo para los S.T.A.R.S. Todos los miembros usaban botas militares para así completar su uniforme básico. A cada miembro se le permitía elegir el color para su uniforme. Algunos llevaban tirantes LC1 junto con los cinturones de LC2, mientras que algunos sólo tenían cinturones LC2 con nada en ellos. Cada miembro tenía sus propios bolsillos adheridos a su uniforme dependiendo del equipo que traían. También fue diseñado un uniforme mucho más oficial de los S.T.A.R.S. el cual constaba de un color verde olivo y un chaleco táctico negro con el logo de los S.T.A.R.S. y R.P.D. estampados en la espalda, este uniforme no había sido usado oficialmente hasta la fecha. Entre los años 1996 y 1998 aun habían ciertas vacantes en los S.T.A.R.S., es aquí cuando un oficial de la R.P.D., Kevin Ryman, intenta entrar a los S.T.A.R.S. Poseedor de habilidades atléticas superiores y de una personalidad alegre, Kevin termino con dos intentos fallidos de ser aceptado en dicha división de la R.P.D., el motivo fue su misma personalidad, ya que también tendía a ser muy impaciente en algunas ocaciones y por ello fue rechazado. |-|3) La R.P.D.="orHrAEU-W84" La R.P.D. El Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City era el responsable de mantener el orden y la seguridad en la ciudad y sus adyacencias, teniendo este una historia particular en la década de los 80s. Sin embargo, en aquellos días la expansión y la modernización de la ciudad fue acompañada por una tasa de criminalidad creciente, fue así como el Museo de Arte se convirtió más tarde en lo que sería la sede del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City ubicada en la calle Ennerdale, en el centro de la ciudad y siendo así la R.P.D. fundada como tal en 1989. El jefe del Departamento de Policía Brian Irons, conservaba muchas piezas de arte dentro del recinto. Para ese entonces la R.P.D. estaba integrada por varios departamentos y divisiones, entre ellos estaban; la División de Patrullaje, la columna vertebral de la R.P.D. que contenía a algunos de los miembros más reconocibles de la ciudad. Trabajaban directamente a servicio de los habitantes de Raccoon City, es decir, en las calles. En esta unidad trabajaban muchas personas, algunas de ellas eran los oficiales Elliott, Arthur, Rita, Edward, Eric, Dorian, Andy, Elran, Fred, Jean, Harry, Meyer, Aaron, George Scott, David Ford, Marvin Branagh, Elliot Edward, el Sargento Neil Carlsen, el Jefe Adjunto Raymond Douglas. La Unidad K-9 que estaba compuesta por oficiales con conocimientos para entrenar perros Doberman de uso policial, eran un valioso recurso para la R.P.D. uno de los oficiales de esta unidad era el oficial Tony. El Departamento de Delitos Infantiles, el oficial Elran pertenecía a esta división. La unidad de Tácticas Especiales y Servicios de Rescate, los S.T.A.R.S. Dicha unidad fue creada como parte del proyecto de gobierno "Bright Raccoon 21" del Alcalde Michael Warren. Warren fue el ingeniero que comenzó a electrificar Raccoon City en la década de los 60, para 1968 acababa comenzar en Europa la construcción de los tranvías públicos de Raccoon City que pronto se utilizarían en la ciudad que Warren estaba ayudando a crecer y a través de este metro diseñado exitosamente por los hermanos Kite en 1969 el cual tendría seis paradas y funcionaria como el eje central, lograría conectar la ciudad con Stoneville, una pequeña ciudad ubicada al este en las montañas la cual tenia una baja economía y disponía de adecuadas fuentes de agua para la pesca. El ingeniero fue elegido como Alcalde de Raccoon en 1987 y permanece en el cargo desde entonces con 11 años de Gobierno. Warren fue erigido en el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad con la construcción de una estatua hecha a su imagen. |-|4) Raccoon City="2v6gJi03LlA" Raccoon City El proyecto de gobierno de Warren "Bright Raccoon 21" fue puesto en marcha en la década de 1990 para participar en la rápida modernización de Raccoon, el proyecto fue financiado por una serie de empresas locales junto con una corporación muy particular, la internacional Corporación Umbrella, la cual fue una gran fuente de empleos para la gente de la ciudad. Estas empresas participaron en la inauguración de la división S.T.A.R.S. en 1996. Como tal, la unidad fue equipada con una red de información de excelente calidad y una amplia gama de instrumentos. Para 1998 la economía de Raccoon City había sido dominada en gran parte por la Corporación Umbrella, la policía y bomberos estaban bien financiados, además habían un montón de pequeños negocios y empresas medianas en la ciudad de las cuales la mayoría eran propiedad de los residentes, muchas de estas empresas se ubicaban en el centro de la ciudad. Se cree que aproximadamente el 40% de los habitantes de la ciudad eran empleados directamente de la Corporación Umbrella siendo la población de un aproximado de 100.000 habitantes los cuales trabajan en muchos negocios de diferentes categorías como farmacéuticos y de informática. Umbrella había financiado generosamente la mayor parte de la infraestructura de la ciudad en un intento por mejorar las relaciones públicas. La ciudad tenía cierto Distritos de relevancia como el Centro; ubicado al norte de la calle Ennerdale, constituido por edificios comerciales y residenciales. Tenía puntos de interés como la Estación Central en la calle Central, El Ayuntamiento, La Torre del Reloj de San Miguel que estaba en la calle Raccoon, El Zoológico y el Hospital General ubicado en la calle Mission. El Distrito Cider en el cual funcionaba gran parte del metro. Los barrios altos que estaban al sur de la calle Ennerdale limitando con el Centro, formados en gran parte por edificios comerciales, en el estaban las calles Raccoon High y Folsolm, este distrito era el lugar de entretenimiento para la ciudad y cerca de él estaba la R.P.D. que se encontraba limitando en el Centro. El Distrito Cedar que estaba al este, en gran parte era el Distrito industrial de Raccoon City, allí se encontraba la Universidad de Raccoon y la Planta de eliminación de desechos. Los Suburbios al norte y al este de la ciudad, en medio del Bosque de Raccoon. Raccoon City era atravesada por tres ríos, el Río Marble que rodeaba el Cistrito Cedar. El Río Circular que era un canal que iba a través de de la ciudad y por el Parque Raccoon, el río continúa hacia el sur más allá de las Plantas de Eliminación por Incineración P-12A y por las calles Raccoon; Flower y Ennerdale, cortando la ciudad en dos. El Río Aimes, un río que fluye desde la zona norte-occidental. En alrededor de marzo de 1996, el cuerpo de un hombre fue arrojado en uno de los afluentes del Aimes, raramente el cadáver fue recuperado el siguiente octubre en la autopsia con una huella inusual de esferoides en el tejido su la piel. Esto fue reportado independiente por la periodista Alyssa Ashcroft en un artículo del periódico Comet News en respuesta al vertido ilegal de residuos industriales en las aguas de Raccoon City. Todos estos ríos tenían el mismo punto de inicio, las Montañas Arklay. Las Montañas Arklay junto con el Bosque formaban las adyacencias de Raccoon CIty, el Río Menzez pasaba por la montañas y en cuanto al bosque este era considerado como un tesoro por su complejo ecosistema. Las Montañas Arklay situadas al noroeste de Raccoon, eran un destino popular para los excursionistas, frecuentadas regularmente por los amantes de la naturaleza que iban para acampar así como los turistas. La mayor parte de la región las montañas estaba casi completamente cubierta de una densa vegetación, se clasificaban como un bosque templado lleno de frondosas, la región estaba dominada por árboles de pino, arce, roble y otras especies de plantas nativas propias de la zona. Estas montañas eran bien conocidas por toda la comunidad médica debido a que allí crecían hierbas medicinales unas de color verde otras azules y por último de color hierbas de color rojo. Estas hierbas revolucionaron la industria de la salud y dieron enormes ganancias a las compañías farmacéuticas incluyendo a la Corporación Umbrella. Cada hierba tenia su propio valor medicinal único y de ser totalmente natural, no dejaban efectos en quienes las usaban. Ellas podían ser mezcladas entre sí y para convertirlas en una cápsula o píldora en forma de polvo y así lograr diferentes efectos curativos. Las hierbas se podían encontrar en muchas zonas de Raccoon City, incluidos varias de las estructuras públicas clave de la ciudad, como la misma R.P.D. Los ciudadanos de Raccoon City también las sabían mantener en sus casas y lugares de trabajo usándolas también como decoración. |-|5) El Incidente de la Mansión="2BAN7a8VvWY" El Incidente de la Mansión 1998, llega un nuevo integrante a los S.T.A.R.S. su nombre es Rebecca Chambers, ella se unió mucho más tarde que los demás miembros, siendo la más joven de la unidad, se graduó en la universidad a sus 18 años y gracias a tan valiosos antecedentes se le concedió unirse a los S.T.A.R.S., con experiencia en el campo de la bioquímica y medicina ella se desempeño en la unidad como médico en la retaguardia. El modelo de Samurai Edge de Rebecca no estaba modificado más allá del diseño original de Kendo, esto se debe probablemente a que ella se unió a los S.T.A.R.S. mucho después que los otros miembros, usaba en su uniforme un chaleco corporal normal el cual solo tenia una cruz roja en la parte posterior, el símbolo internacional de un oficial de asistencia médica. En esta fecha los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. tenían las edades de Chris 25, Jill, 24, Wesker y Barry 38, Brad 35, Joseph 27, Enrico 41, Richard 23, Rebecca 18, Forest 29, Kenneth 45 y Edward 26 años. Para Mayo de 1998 se hallo el cadáver de una mujer de veinte años cuyo cuerpo apareció desmembrado, más tarde en Junio, una revista de Raccoon City recoge el testimonio de vecinos que afirmaban haber visto a un perro que parecía sufrir de necrosis. Julio, se aprecia un aumento de los casos de accidentes y desapariciones en las montañas Arklay y como respuesta la ciudad envío al Equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S. a investigar los cuales iban en un helicóptero piloteado por Kevin Dooley, un piloto de la R.P.D. y Edward Dewey, pero algo inesperado sucedió. El Equipo Bravo eventualmente perdió contacto con el Equipo Alfa y la R.P.D., la razones eran desconocidas, es aquí cuando el Equipo Alfa es enviado a investigar que fue lo que paso con el Equipo Bravo. En la noche de luna llena del 24 de Julio de 1998, Cito "el Equipo Alfa de S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba volando en helicóptero alrededor del Bosque situado al noroeste de Raccoon City, recientemente habían habido casos de asesinatos en Raccoon City, informes de viajeros cuyas familias fueron atacadas por grupos de diez personas, las cuales aparentemente habían sido victimas de canibalismo" - Chris. Durante la búsqueda Brad piloteaba el helicóptero mientras que Chris iba como copiloto, eventualmente Brad le pregunta a Chris si no los ha entrado aún, refiriéndose a los miembros de Equipo Bravo, a lo que Chris responde diciendo que "No, no los ha encontrado aún". Jill es la primera en ver algo, el helicóptero en el que se había ido el Equipo Bravo el cual estaba estrellado el bosque, lo primero que dice Jill al verlo es "Chirs, mira" y rápidamente alumbran la zona el reflector del helicóptero. Brad aterrizo el helicóptero y los demás prosiguieron con la búsqueda de los otros miembros, lo que se convirtió en una pesadilla.... Joseph entro a investigar el helicóptero estrellado en el cual encontró solo los restos del cadáver de Kevin, el piloto que acompaño al Equipo Bravo en su misión, en las afueras los demás miembros alumbraban con linternas para poder investigar la zona, Joseph por su parte llevaba una escopeta de asalto que tenia una linterna adherida como accesorio y también llevaba una cámara en su hombro izquierdo con la cual grababa todo lo que sucedía, al dividirse este presintió que algo lo estaba siguiendo y en respuesta volteó, se mantuvo apuntado a ciegas un momento hasta que baja su escopeta y se toma un respiro, pero de repente por su flanco derecho se acerco algo a mucha velocidad, corriendo, Joseph giro y justo cuando pudo ver que era lo que le estaba siguiendo fue atacado y tirado al suelo, entre mordiscos y forcejeo Jill acude rápidamente a auxiliar a su compañero y empieza a depararle a los que parecían ser los perros que anteriormente habían sido reportados en la R.P.D., perros que sufrían de necrosis y de un aspecto muy extraño, parecían estar muertos y putrefactos. "rEWID34V0qQ" Jill le dispara a estos perros y al escuchar el primer disparo los demás miembros voltean y se dirigen hacia la posición de Jill, esta bacía su cargador en vano pues lo perros no parecían ser afectados por sus disparos, mientras ella se queda en shock al ver lo que le sucede a su compañero Joseph, que es devorado vivo por la bandada de perros de los cuales uno centra repentinamente su atención en Jill y corre hacia ella y justo cuando salta para atacarla es impactado por un disparo en la cabeza proveniente de Chris quien toma a Jill y juntos salen corriendo y ven como su compañero Brad los abandona yéndose en helicóptero, corriendo entre el frondoso bosque Chris y Jill casi son alcanzados por los perros entonces se detienen y voltean pero al hacerlo un perro ya había saltado y estaba a punto de alcanzar a Chris cuando de repente otro disparo milagroso impacta al perro, esta vez el disparo vino de Wesker quien les dice "Por aquí Chris", Jill y Chris corren y se reúnen con Barry y Wesker y siguen corriendo mientras que voltean y hacen algunos disparos a la bandada de perros, Chris ve una mansión a lo lejos y dice "¡Jill corre a esa mansión!". |-|6) La Pesadilla Comienza="4pZV3UPmXI4" La Pesadilla Comienza A la Mansión logran llegar juntos Chris, Jill y Wesker, pero no Barry. Al entrar se tomaron un respiro y se preguntan que le habría pasado a su compañero, lo primero que ven es un gran salón principal a lo que Jill se preguntaba "¿Que es este salón?", dicho salón estaba formado por dos pisos, el primero tenia muchas puertas y también dos pasillos que rodeaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo, estos pasillos se interceptaban en lo que parecía ser una entrada a un sótano detrás de las anchas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, en cierto punto al subirlas se encontraba una puerta con una ventana a cada lado, aquí las escaleras se dividían en dos direcciones izquierda y derecha, es decir oeste y este y de allí a otros últimos escalones que llegarían al segundo piso, ambas direcciones conducían al segundo piso igualmente, habían muchas puertas en ambas alas. Desde la entrada principal del primer piso del salón hasta lo más alto de la escaleras se extendida una alfombra de color rojo y del techo pendía una elegante lampara clásica, habían ventanas en la parte frontal del segundo piso así como un corredor estilo puente que conectaba el ala este con el ala de oeste de la mansión aunque igualmente había un corredor que rodeaba el segundo piso por completo estando este sostenido por columnas desde el primer piso. En las paredes se podían ver cuadros y candelabros, en los corredores también habían jarrones decorativos entre otras cosas. De repente se escucha un disparo proveniente del ala oeste, por detrás de la puerta doble del primer piso, al oírlo todos voltean a esa puerta diciendo Jill "¿Que fue eso?", Chris recarga su Samurai Edge y dice "yo iré y revisare" Jill le responde "Es peligroso ir solo, yo voy contigo", Wesker por su parte, dice "Muy bien, yo me quedare y asegurare el área". Al entrar se encuentran con un largo comedor que se extendía hasta una chimenea , en este comedor habían dos candelabros que tenían velas encendidas, pegado a la pared había un reloj antiguo que hacia un sonido estilo tig-tag en el techo se encontraba pendiendo otra lampara clásica. Desde dicho comedor se podía ver un corredor en el segundo piso y al final y a la derecha había una puerta, al pasar por ella movieron por el lado izquierdo del pasillo en busca del origen del disparo y se encontraron con algo terrible, se movieron rápido y apuntaron a un sujeto que se encontraba agachado devorando los restos del cadáver de Kenneth Sullivan, su compañero del Equipo Bravo. El cadáver de Kenneth Sullivan estaba siendo devorado por algo similar a una persona caníbal, pero no era eso, se escucha a Jill decir "Esto no puede estar pasando" y a Chris decir "¡No!, hemos llegado muy tarde " el sujeto se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos con aquella apariencia de muerte y descomposición, los oficiales de S.T.A.R.S. abren fuego contra el sujeto y logran derribarlo, entonces Jill dijo "¿Que esta pasando?". Examinando el sujeto se podía ver que sus ojos ya no tenían viva, y por ende era un zombi. Al revisar el cadáver de Sullivan encontraron un cinta, una película con una grabación que para el momento no podían reproducir por falta de un medio que se los permitiera, dicha grabación había sido hecha con una cámara igual a la que tenia el difunto Joseph. Chris y Jill decidieron ir a informarle lo sucedido al Capitán Wesker, volvieron al salón principal y al llegar Wesker no estaba, la razón era desconocida. Al intentar abrir la puerta para salir de la mansión ven que del otro lado estaban los perros que los habían perseguido, estos seguían allí, es en este momento cuando uno de ellos salta y logra entrar a la mansión, Chris y Jill cierran la puerta inmediatamente y acaban con el perro que había logrado entrar. Al no tener otra opción para salir de la mansión los oficiales de S.T.A.R.S. se ven obligados a proceder con la investigación sin saber nada acerca de la mansión ni de los secretos y trampas que esta escondía. Chris y Jill se las tuvieron que ingeniar para lograr seguir adelante, detrás de la puerta que se encontraba al subir las escaleras se encontraba el patio de la mansión, el cual era una especie de cementerio pequeño, allí se encontraron con otros dos zombies, siguiendo hasta el final cementerio había una especie de lápida, pero le faltaba algo, había un espacio en dicha lápida en el que algo parecía ir encajado. Chris y Jill investigaron las habitaciones de la mansión podían entrar ya que la mayoría se encontraban cerradas con una cerradura única, ellos encontraron una buena cantidad de zombis durante la búsqueda de aquel objeto que se incrustaría en la lapida. Al tiempo, lograron encontrar una flecha dorada en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso del ala oeste de la mansión, al examinar la flecha se dieron cuenta de que la punta de esta encajaba perfectamente en la lapida. Chris y Jill se dirigieron de nuevo al cementerio y colocaron la punta de la flecha dorada en la lapida, esto funcionó, lapida se deslizo hacia arriba por medio de un mecanismo y dio acceso a un sótano subterráneo, en el se encontraban cuatro estatuas sin rostro también había un ataúd pendiendo del techo de cuatro cadenas, esto les pareció estar relacionado con las estatuas, aquí también encontraron un libro que tenía una llave de la mansión en la parte de atrás, a abrirlo se podía leer: "Libro de la Maldición Las cuatro máscaras, la primera no dice vilezas, la segunda no huele la inmundicia, la tercera no ve la malicia y la cuarta ni dice, ni huele, ni ve las perfidias. Cuando las cuatro estén en su lugar, la depravación se extenderá". Chris y Jill entendieron que para seguir con la investigación debían de encontrar primero estas cuatro máscaras. Utilizando la llave que estaba en el libro lograron abrir una habitación en la cual tras resolver un rompecabezas pudieron tomar una caja la cual contenia una de las máscaras, la segunda la encontraron en una habitación que parecía un jardín, en ella habían muchas hierbas verdes pero también una planta grande muy extraña la cual movía sus raíces para atacarlos, ellos colocaron un químico en el tanque de agua y la regaron, al hacerlo la planta murió dejando el paso libre detrás de ella, allí incrustada en la pared encontraron la segunda mascara. La tercera les dio más trabajo, en una habitación del segundo piso ala oeste encuentran un libro de botánica y una nota arrugada, en el libro de botánica se encontraba un texto que hablaba acerca de la hierbas el cual decía: "Como ya sabes, hay muchas plantas que tienen propiedades medicinales. Desde los tiempos remotos, los humanos han curado heridas y enfermedades con varias plantas. En éste libro, usaremos como ejemplo tres hierbas que crecen en las montañas de Raccoon y explicaremos sus propiedades curativas. Cada hierba tiene distintos colores y efectos como plantas medicinales: la verde devuelve la fuerza física, la azul neutraliza toxinas naturales, mientras que la hierba roja no hace efecto por sí sola. La hierba roja sólo es eficaz cuando se mezcla con otras hierbas. Por ejemplo, si mezclas ésta hierba con la que devuelve la fuerza física, el efecto de recuperación se triplica. Cambiando las cantidades y experimentando con estas hierbas puedes crear distintas medicinas, pero dejaré que éso lo aprendas tú mismo, ya que ésa es la mejor parte de obtener el verdadero conocimiento". Por otra parte la nota arrugada decía: "Hoy, el Sr. Spencer me ha pedido que esconda algo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. Y se me ha ocurrido lo siguiente: Si pudiera conseguir que lo protegiese uno de los animales más peligrosos que tenemos aquí, como ese asqueroso perro, nadie podría acercarse. Según creo, el chucho se pasea por el ala oeste de la segunda planta y debería obedecer a la llamada de un silbato para perros. Ahí es donde tú entras en acción. Supongo que eres el único que puede acercarse a ese maldito perro sin que termine contigo a dentelladas. Así que eres el indicado para ponerle este collar. El objeto que me confió el Sr. Spencer está escondido dentro. Eres la única persona a la que puedo encargárselo. Por supuesto, si lo haces, recibirás una recompensa. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella cosita que siempre has querido tener? A cambio de tus servicios, creo que puedo conseguírtela. Los dos saldríamos ganando... Jon Toleman" Al lado de la nota se encontraba un silbato para perros, Chris y Jill se dirigieron al balcón del ala oeste del segundo piso y utilizaron el silbato lo que llamo rápidamente la atención de los perros, uno de ellos tenia puesto un collar... al acabar con los perros Chris y Jill tomaron y examinaron el collar en el cual encontraron una moneda que se convertía en una llave falsa. Más tarde ellos encontraron un corredor que tenia un pedestal con una segunda llave de la mansión incrustada, al recogerla se activo una trampa que constaba de dos estatuas de las cuales una bloqueaba el paso hacia atrás y la otra se deslizada por un carril en dirección hacia ellos, estado atrapados por ambos lados los oficiales cambian la llave del pedestal por la llave falsa lo que desactivo la trampa e hizo que las estatuas volvieran a su lugar. |} Categoría:Usuarios en:User:Robert S.T.A.R.S Categoría:Usuarios